Thinking of you
by Laurart
Summary: Milieu épisode 1x08.Blair a perdu sa virginité avec son meilleur ami, le coureur de jupons de plus égocentrique de New York: Chuck ment avancer avec ce nouveau tourment dans sa vie?Comment gérer le regard des autres et les sentiments indomptables?


**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire commence dans l'épisode 1x08, après que Blair et Chuck aient parlé sur le balcon, lorqu'ils ont mis en place leur pari.

La fiction est donc une alternative à la suite de l'histoire. Je garde les grandes idées (pour le début de ce premier chapitre je garde même des répliques et morceaux de scènes) mais change entièrement les scènes et donc la continuité de l'histoire entre les personnages.

Pour les amoureux du couple Chuck/Blair, vous serrez servis…. =D J'ai essayé de rendre le histoire vraiment profonde avec des étapes statuant leur relation !

Enjoy !

La soirée était catastrophique..., pour bien des raisons.

Tout d'abord, Chuck s'était invité à la soirée d'anniversaire de Blair après qu'elle l'ait désinvité. Première mauvaise surprise…  
Secondo, elle eu le malheur d'avoir une petit discussion sur le balcon avec Chuck. Il lui avait révélé qu'il... ressentait des… « papillons »! Cette déclaration était d'autant plus accablante venant de Chuck Bass en personne.

Mais la question 'Nate' restait très présente dans l'esprit de Blair. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Nate avait renoué avec elle juste pour aider le contrat de son père avec Eleanor.  
De toute façon, Nate l'appelerait à minuit. Sa certitude en était telle, qu'elle avait mit en jeu l'acte le plus horrible et le plus inavouable qu'elle n'est jamais pu faire...avec Chuck Bas..! Eww! Mais à quoi bon s'inquiéter? Nate était un vrai prince charmant, un vrai gentleman et il l'appelerai. Il l'appelerai!...

23h58  
...

Minuit.  
OOh01

Nate ne l'avais pas appelé.

Son téléphone n'avait pas retentit.

Elle était accoudée, seul au bar, le regard lointain, triste, mais elle était surtout seul. Et pour ne rien arranger ... Chuck Bass était là pour venir lui rappeler.

« Minuit est passé. »

Blair soupira et tourna sa tête pour pas le regarder

«Compte pas sur ton prix. Le deal est annulé depuis longtemps. » répondit elle

« Ecoute » - il hésitat- « ... je suis désolé. »

« Mais bien sure Chuck. Désolé, toi? T'en a rien à faire des autres ! Evite moi tes excuses, je sais très bien qu'elles valent rien! »

Il soupira avant de répondre « Allez sourit. Regarde, ton gateau. Bon anniversaire B. »

Blair se retourna et s'écarta pour laisser Serena poser le gâteau en colimaçon sur le comptoir.

« Joyeuux Anniversaiiiiiire B! » s'éclamèrent t'ils tous

« Allez souffle tes bougies et oubli pas: fait un voeu! » s'exclama Serena.

Le sourire de Blair n'était pourtant pas au rendez vous « A quoi ça sert maintenant, mon vœux ne se réalisera pas... »

Elle se retourna et poussa les personnes se tenant derrière elle pour se frayer un chemin vers la chambre qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce le plus vite possible, pour que personne ne voit ses larmes commencer à couler.  
Serena, Chuck, Dan et les autres invités la suivait du regard, incrédules à la réaction de Blair. Seul Chuck éteignit les bougies du gâteau, qui commençaient à s'épuisées doucement. Serena regarda Chuck, lui, toujours impassible comme à son habitude.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle a? »

Chuck n'eut pas le besoin de la regarder « Hum. A mon avis, va lui demander toi même. »

Serena fit une petite mou d'incompréhension et se fréya un chemin entre les invités pour aller rejoindre Blair au plus vite.

« Blair attend! » s'écria Serena.

Cette dernière marchait d'un pas vif. A quelques mètres de la porte de sa chambre, en entendant la voix de sa meilleur amie, elle s'arreta et se retourna doucement, en larmes.

Blair en pleurant « C'est le pire anniversaire de ma vie Serena! Le pire! Je voudrai m'endormir et revenir 1 an en arrière quand tout était si parfait ! »

Serena la prit dans ses bras - « Blair ma chérie… Qu'es ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce qu'il manque? Qu'est ce qu'on a pas fait? »

Blair s'écarta pour essuyer ses larmes « Premièrement, il manque Nate, et deuxièmement, il ne m'a même pas appelé pour me souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à minuit précise comme il le fait depuis qu'on a 10 ans S! »

« Mais... t'inquiète pas B! Je suis sure qu'il a eu un empêchement et que ça va s'arranger! »

« Nan S ! Non ça va pas s'arranger! On a rompu! »

Serena repris la phrase dans sa tête au moins 4 fois avant de prendre l'ampleur de ces mots. Blair et Nate était le couple parfait, incassable durant les pire épreuves. Comment cela était il possible ?

« Q...quoi? » s'interloqua Serena

« Non, attend, tu sais quoi ? Je vais l'annoncer officiellement! Ca sera mieux je pense avant que cette satanné Gossip Girl ne mette une photo d'une blonde avec lui. » S'exclama Blair tout en se levant d'un mouvement déterminé.

Serena essaya de l'arrêter « B nan.. m... » mais sans y parvenir.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer que Blair était déja rentrée dans la salle où tous les invités étaient restés perplexe à la réaction précédente de Blair.

Blair éclara sa voie « S'îl vous plait, écoutez tous! J'ai une annonce à vous faire! »

Sa voix se faisait encore tremblante sur quelques fin de mots, mais elle semblait décidée. Tout le monde c'était mit de manière à pouvoir la voir avec Chuck se tenait au fond de la salle la regardant de face. Puis elle reprit.

«Nate et moi nous sommes séparés! » Les visages se transformèrent en une mine d'incompréhension. « Oui! Il ne viendra pas et mon anniversaire qui est en passant, une vrai ruine! Maintenant vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous, il n'y a plus rien à voir! La fête est terminée! Terminée...! » puis repris d'une voix plus douce mais tout aussi sèche, fixant une personne en particulier « T'es content maintenant? »

Juste le temps de se retourner, les chuchotements des convives avaient repris de plus belle.

« J'ai dit, rentrer chez vous! » s'écrit elle.

10 minutes plus tard il ne restait que Dan Penelope et Chuck assis sur les canapés.  
Blair était avec Serena dans la chambre assurant son rôle de meilleure amie.

« Qu'es tu fais encore là Chuck? Je t'aurai bien cru rentré dans ta suite avec une des serveuses...! » dit Dan assis sur le bord d'un canapé.

« J'aime le scandale écoute! Et qu'es tu fais là toi alors? » dit il d'un air satisfait et sec.

« Et bien écoute, moi j'attend ma petite amie ».

Chuck pouffa « Oh comme c'est chou cette petite histoire romantique, a mourir d'ennui! A se demander si c'est toi la petite amie!» dit il ironiquement.

« Ahah très drôle Chuck. »

Penelope poussa un soupire « Oh c'est bon vous pouvez pas vous taire au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire? »

Du coté de Serena et Blair, cette dernière était allongée sur le lit pendant que S lui caressait les cheveux pour tenter de la réconforter.

«Ma chérie je suis tellement désolé... »

« T'inquiète pas ça va. Aller rentre chez toi, va passer la soirée avec Dan. Je sais que t'en meurt d'envie. Et dit à ceux qui restent qui peuvent partir. » déclara Blair se redressant.

« T'es sûre? Sûre que ça va? » reprit Serena toujours s'assurant du bien de la meilleure amie.

B la regarda avec un petit sourire rassureur

« Oui t'inquiète pas, tout va bien! La vie ne s'arrête pas à cette soirée. Je récupère mes affaires, dois voir le cuisinier, je me repoudre le visage et j'appel un taxi pour rentrer. »

« Okai alors. Prends soin de toi! Et si ca va pas tu m'appel hein! Je compte sur toi. De toute façon on se voit au pire pour Thanksgiving! Ca va être génial! »

Blair esquissa un sourire à cette idée « Oui, comme prévu! Et promit je t'appel si ca va pas, allez va rejoindre ton amoureux! »

S lui fit un calin et sortit de la chambre de B en lui faisant un sourire.

« Vous inquiétez pas, ça va! Elle appel un taxi et elle rentre; donc on peut rentrer. » annonça Serena en sortant de la chambre.

« T'es sure que ça va? tu crois pas qu'on devrais faire venir Dorota? » demanda Penelope.

« Non t'inquiète pas! Dorota a sa soirée de repos et Blair se remet toute seule, elle est forte! En plus les cuisiniers sont encore là donc elle n'est pas seule! »

Penelope acquiesça et ils se levèrent tous du canapé. Penelope pris la direction de la sortie, Serena s'avança avec Dan pour prendre le chemin de la sortie main dans la main, alors que Chuck ne bougeait pas, debout.

« Chuck tu viens? » l'appela Serena.

« Hum, faut que j'aille d'abord demander quelque chose au cuisinier à propos d'une certaine serveuse… Enfin tu vois... » Serena fit une grimace de dégout. « mais rentrez sans moi, aller passer votre petite nuit romantique et ennuyante à tout les deux. » 

« Très délicat...! Bon ba bonne soirée Chuck. » finit Serena.

Chuck attendit que Dan et S est franchissent la porte avant de se réinstaller dans le canapé où il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir maintenant. Trop de choses, trop tôt, trop dure…il allait devoir attendre…


End file.
